candies_n_cursesfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom Worm
"I see you've met the mansion's head chef? The Phantom Worm mas once a world-class cuisinier. If only he had heeded my warnings! He might have escaped my master's curse and continued his craft in a safer locale... Now, he's a mindless bug-like creature with an insatiable hunger for living souls!" ''-- Bunber the Butler'' The Phantom Worm is one of the cursed residents of the mansion. He appears once the player has defeated the required 200 ghosts in the Dinette of Doom. The Worm travels once around the perimeter of the room before the fight begins. Attacks *Horizontal Attacks ** Plasma bolt A: The Worm appears on the left or right on the top or bottom floor, stopped when its head reaches the opposite wall. Projectiles that do 2 points of physical damage OR 4 points of poison damage are shot in rows of 3 or 4, each of which covering about half the room's width. (If on the top floor, the projectiles dissipate when the hit the bottom floor. If fired from the bottom floor, the projectiles fly off-screen.) Molli can avoid this attack by staying in the middle of the floor and walking back and forth. Once this attack is completed, the Worm will continue down the wall before turning again, crossing the floor, and exiting the screen. **Plasma bolt B: The Worm appears on the left or right on the top or bottom floor, stopped when its head reaches the opposite wall. Projectiles that do 2 points of physical damage OR 4 points of poison damage are shot in a staggered row with a gap wide enough for Molli to walk or jump through.Once this attack is completed, the Worm will continue down the wall before turning again, crossing the floor, and exiting the screen. *Vertical Attacks **Plasma bolt C: The Worm crosses the top or bottom floor and continues up the left or right wall, then extends so that its length is equal to that of the entire room. Projectiles that do 2 points of physical damage OR 4 points of poison damage are shot in rows of 3 or 4, each of which covering about half the room's height. (Projectiles dissipate once they make contact with the opposite wall.) Molli can avoid this attack by staying on either the second or third floor and jumping between the two. Once this attack is completed, the Worm will continue across the floor before exiting the screen. **Plasma bolt D: The Worm crosses the top or bottom floor, and continues up the left or right wall,then extends so that its length is equal to that of the entire room. Projectiles that do 2 points of physical damage OR 4 points of poison damage are shot in a staggered row with a gap wide enough for Molli to walk or jump through.Once this attack is completed, the Worm will continue across the floor, before exiting the screen. Each time Molli hits the Phantom Worm, she earns . Defeating the Phantom Worm (the final hit) yields . Defeating the Phantom Worm for the first time rewards the player with the achievement Bug Crusher. Blast Worm |health = 9}}Further corrupted by the mansion's curse, the Blast Worm is a much more powerful form of the Phantom Worm. He appears once the player has defeated the required 250 ghosts in the , traveling around the room's perimeter once before the fight begins. Attacks * Transition When Blast Worm appears for an attack,two or three Blast Slime will spawn at random floors at random locations,they will remain there until defeated or the fight ends. * Vertical Attacks Laser Beam A:Blast Worm appears on the left or right on the top or bottom floor,and continues up the left or right wall so that the length of its body is equal to that of the entire room. It will then unleash laser beams from the most top few and most bottom few segments of its body,with either the top 3 and bottom 4,or vice versa. Two lasers either on the top or bottom of Molli will disappear,giving Molli a 1 second time to move before two lasers from the other end fires,telegraphed by a flash on the segment of Blast Worm that is about to fire. This attack will alternate,forcing Molli to go up and down rapidly. Laser Beam B:Blast Worm appears on the left or right on the top or bottom floor,and continues up the left or right wall so that the length of its body is equal to that of the entire room. It will then unleash laser beams from the most top few and most bottom few segments of its body,with either the top 3 and bottom 4,or vice versa. Two lasers either on the top or bottom of Molli will disappear,giving Molli a 1 second time to move before the two lasers from the other end fires,telegraphed by a flash on the segment of Blast Worm that is about to fire,This attack will repeat until Molli reaches the bottom which is the first floor or the top which is the 4th floor. The attack will either continue for N seconds longer or stop,the latter which the Blast Worm will continue across the floor,before exiting the screen * Horizontal Attacks Blast Beams :Blast Worm will summon 3 Bombs at around the middle of the screen,on the second floor before firing lasers that cover the entire room,but will not penetrate the bombs. The bombs will detonate after N seconds,before that a new pair of bombs will appear either to the left or right of the original set of bombs,giving Molli N seconds to move to the new safe spot. This attack will continue until Molli reaches the most left or right of the screen. Each time Molli hits the Blast Worm, she earns . Defeating the Blast Worm (the final hit) yields . Defeating the Blast Worm for the first time rewards the player with the achievement Exterminator. Human Form }}"I can't believe I'm finally free! I must prepare a fantastic feast for you to show my gratitude! Now, where did Bunber put my favorite frying pan?" ''-- Theo, after being freed from the curse'' "Our Jolly chef, Mister Theo, seems to be back on his own two feet! This quite the joyous occasion! Molli, do you know what this means? I can finally stop preparing all the meals! Why are you giving me that look? Do you know know how difficult it is to cook with no fingers? If you’d like, I can glue oven mits to your hands and you can give it a go. One slice of sheperd’s pie, please!" -- ''Bunber the Butler'' Category:Bosses